


Futile

by evilwriter37



Category: DreamWorks Dragons (Cartoon), How to Train Your Dragon (Movies)
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Dubious Consent, Exhibitionism, F/M, M/M, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-07
Updated: 2021-03-07
Packaged: 2021-03-13 20:35:57
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29906742
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/evilwriter37/pseuds/evilwriter37
Summary: During a mission, Hiccup catches Heather and Viggo having sex. Unable to face him during this, Hiccup leaves and returns another time, secretly in hopes of spying on the act again. He gets more than he bargained for.
Relationships: Viggo Grimborn/Heather, Viggo Grimborn/Hiccup Horrendous Haddock III
Comments: 4
Kudos: 27





	Futile

Hiccup had quietly boarded the Dragon Hunter ship in the night. It was drifting on its own, away from the fleet, and Hiccup found that strange, so he’d gone to check it out. He and Toothless had dispatched the men on the deck without much noise. Now, Hiccup had gone below, shield out and at the ready. He kept his sword sheathed, remembering Gobber’s advice to always go for the shield. 

This was a strange ship. There weren’t many guards below, and Hiccup managed to sneak past them in the dark. He had an inkling of who could be on this ship, but keeping it away from the fleet? Had Viggo tried to lure him here on purpose? 

_ Fuck. I should have brought Toothless down with me.  _ Toothless was still on the upper deck, looking out for any sign of trouble. Hiccup could call to him, but then his position would be given away, and he wanted this to be a stealth mission. 

Sounds broke the silence. They were soft, and Hiccup had to listen closely to hear what it was. Not entirely sure, he followed the noise, wanting to find its source. 

The closer he got, the louder the sounds became, and the more clear they became as well: moans of pleasure. Whoever it was had no idea that Hiccup was onboard, no idea that there was danger. 

Despite the nature of the sounds, Hiccup wanted to see who it was. He went farther along down the hall, came to an open door. He stood there, shocked at what he saw. He recognized both the people that were naked on the bed. That long black hair belonged to Heather, as did the curve of the back. There were big hands on her hips, strong thighs underneath her. Hiccup couldn’t catch that much of a glimpse at the man’s face, but he knew that it was Viggo. 

Something sparked inside of him. He didn’t know what it was. Anger, perhaps? He knew that Heather was working as a double agent and had to get close to Viggo, but did that necessarily mean sex with him? Why was she doing this? And why were they both being so loud about it with the door open?

The longer he stood there, the longer he realized that he’d been drawn here just to see this. But why? Why would Viggo want him to see this?

Hiccup gasped quietly and pulled back into the hallway as Viggo turned his head slightly and met his gaze. The moaning continued though - they hadn’t stopped. So, after a few moments, Hiccup peeked his head around. He couldn’t stop himself from watching, for some reason. Was it because of the allure of sex, of seeing something he shouldn’t? Luckily, he didn’t lock eyes with Viggo again. The man seemed much too busy with what he was doing. Maybe he hadn’t even seen Hiccup and Hiccup had just panicked. With bated breath, Hiccup watched. 

  
  


Viggo elicited a cry from Heather as he grabbed her and rolled so that she was underneath him. He wondered if Hiccup would like the view. He would look over his shoulder at him, but he didn’t want Heather to notice. He could still feel Hiccup looking at them. He hadn’t left. Good. 

Viggo repositioned himself over Heather, holding himself up on his forearms, and began thrusting into her from above. Ah, yes, that felt good. He liked it better when he was in control. 

Heather grasped at his back, dragged her nails down over his shoulder blades. Viggo grunted, pressed his mouth to hers and swallowed her moans. He wondered what Hiccup was feeling, watching him fuck one of his friends like this. And yes, Viggo knew they were still friends, knew that Heather was really working for the Dragon Riders. There was heat in Hiccup’s gaze, like he was angry, maybe even jealous. 

And Viggo wanted him to be jealous. He wanted Hiccup to desire him like this, because that was how he desired Hiccup. Just thinking of having sex with the leader of the Dragon Riders had him thrusting into Heather harder. Yes, Heather was beautiful and smart, but she wasn’t Hiccup. Hiccup had the real brains, intelligence to rival his own. That made him the most desirable person he’d ever met. 

Hiccup curled his fingers tighter around the strap of his shield. Gritting his teeth, trying to ignore the growing erection in his pants, he turned away and began to leave. He couldn’t face Viggo now, not when he was in the middle of copulating with someone. It left him vulnerable, but in the end would just be awkward for everyone, and Hiccup didn’t want Heather to know that he’d seen her riding Viggo’s cock.

He hadn’t gotten a good enough glance of him, but based on his size, he should be-

What was Hiccup thinking?!  _ Why _ was he thinking about the size of his enemy’s cock? He wasn’t jealous. No, he couldn’t be jealous. How could he be? Viggo was an enemy, not someone he wanted to  _ be  _ with. 

But there was something hot inside of him: arousal, anger. He was mad at Heather for doing such a thing, but it was her body and she had every right to use it in what ways she deemed fit. 

Tamping down his thoughts, Hiccup returned to the upper deck to find that the rest of the Dragon Riders had landed as well.

“Find anything?” Astrid asked. She was already reaching for her axe.

Hiccup strategically placed his shield in front of him to hide his erection. He shook his head. “Nothing.”

Astrid lowered her hands. “That’s… really strange.”

Hiccup shrugged, then mounted Toothless. “Let’s just get back to the Edge.”

  
  


Hiccup had told his friends he was going for a midnight patrol, but really, he was flying to Viggo’s base. He needed to catch him after what had happened, needed to confront him and capture him. 

But was that the only reason? Was he hoping for some reason that he’d see Viggo and Heather fucking again? He’d gotten a glimpse of what Viggo could do in bed, and now his body burned for it. Maybe. He would never admit if that was the case. No, he was just mad, mad at himself for giving up such a good chance to take out Viggo. He had to make up for his own weakness.

He and Toothless easily got over the protected borders of Viggo’s island. Toothless  _ was  _ a Night Fury after all. Hiccup surveyed from up high, searching for a place that seemed like it would belong to Viggo.

There. A large tent in the very center of the island, secluded and difficult to get to. That had to be it. 

Hiccup and Toothless dove downwards…

Straight into a net. It caught around them, and Hiccup yelled as it forced Toothless’ wings together, making them useless, and they crashed to the ground. It was a hard landing, and Hiccup would have been thrown from Toothless’ back if not for the net. He’d hit his head, and was too dazed to do anything as Hunters gathered around him. The net was pulled off and he and Toothless separated. Hiccup weakly reached out for his dragon, but was dragged off in another direction. Toothless shouted for him just as a muzzle was put around his jaws. There were too many Hunters.

Hiccup came back to himself when he was forced to sit in front of a light source. Blinking, clearing the black spots from his vision, he realized it was a desk with a lantern on it. And behind that desk sat Viggo Grimborn. He had one leg crossed over the other, looking quite pleased with himself.

“Leave us,” he said to the Hunters, and Hiccup wondered why he was making his guards leave. He hadn’t even been searched for weapons. He had none though. His shield had been with Toothless. 

“I knew I’d find you coming here,” Viggo said as Hiccup directed his attention back to him. They were alone in the tent now.

“Oh? And how could you have been so sure?” 

Viggo leaned forward, clasped his hands together on the desk. “Well, you did see Heather and I,” Viggo said. “And were probably hoping for a taste of more.”

“What?” Hiccup asked, feigning incredulity. “I wanted nothing of the sort!”

“Then why are you here?”

“I, uh…” Words died on Hiccup’s tongue with the look Viggo was giving him. There was something dark and heavy in his eyes.

Viggo smirked at him, as if knowing his mind. (He probably knew better than himself at this point.) He stood and came around the table, laid a hand on Hiccup’s shoulder.

He leaned down to say into his ear: “I know why you’re here, my dear Hiccup, and I can give it to you.” That sent chills through Hiccup’s body, but he didn’t know if they were pleased or not. How could they be pleased? This was his enemy! 

And then Viggo kissed him on the ear, and Hiccup’s jaw dropped in shock. Viggo put his hands on the chair, spun it around so that Hiccup was facing away from the table, facing him instead. Then, before Hiccup could react or stop him, he kissed him on the mouth. 

“Mmph!” Hiccup put his hands on Viggo’s chest to push him away, but… he didn’t. Viggo pulled away before Hiccup could respond, but maybe he didn’t even want to. He smirked at him knowingly.

“I… I don’t want this,” Hiccup said, sounding unsure of himself.

“Of course you do,” Viggo told him. “It’s in your eyes.” He pulled Hiccup up to a standing position, began undoing his belt. Hiccup was gasping. He fumbled with Viggo’s hands to try to stop him, but his motions were weak, not holding conviction. Viggo got the belt off, then began working on his pauldrons. Once he found the buckles, he went in for a kiss, and Hiccup turned his head away, panting. Viggo kissed him on the jaw, nibbled a little, and Hiccup gasped. He’d stopped fighting him. Something in him  _ did  _ want this, but he didn’t want to admit it. How could he? 

Hiccup’s pauldrons came off and dropped to the ground. Viggo broke the kiss to begin pulling at the rest of his armor. Hiccup didn’t help him, but he didn’t stop him either. He was so,  _ so  _ confused. 

Viggo was quick to run his hands under Hiccup’s tunic once his armor came off, and Hiccup gasped at feeling his hands pressed against his abdomen. He’d never been touched like this before. He’d imagined it with Astrid, and… and maybe Viggo as well. 

“Stop,” Hiccup said, because maybe if he told him to stop, he would, or maybe he himself wouldn’t want this anymore. If he told himself enough that this was not what he wanted, then surely it wasn’t what he wanted, right? 

Viggo didn’t stop. “You lack conviction, my dear.” 

And so, Hiccup raised his arms to help Viggo pull off his tunic. He was shy, never having imagined himself being shirtless around this man before. He was so much smaller than him. Would he find him inadequate?

“Beautiful,” Viggo breathed. He rubbed his palms over his nipples, and Hiccup’s breath hitched as they hardened under his touch. He was stunned that he thought of him that way. Hiccup always felt like he was too awkward, too skinny, too… everything undesirable. 

Viggo came in and kissed his jaw again; his mouth felt good there. He trailed kisses down, and Hiccup found himself tilting his head for him so that he had access to his neck. He moaned a little, surprised at himself for making such a sound. 

“Do you want my guards to hear you?” Viggo asked, a teasing tone in his voices.

Hiccup clamped his mouth shut despite how good the kissing felt. He’d forgotten about Viggo’s guards.

“No matter.” Viggo took him by the hips, straightened, and Hiccup lowered his head to meet his gaze. “I’m going to bend you over my desk and take you till you’re screaming.”

“I don’t-”

“Yes, yes, you think if you keep telling yourself you don’t want it, then it will be the truth.” Viggo sounded slightly amused, slightly irritated too though. 

Hiccup was compliant when he turned him around and pressed on his back so that his front was against the desk. He began pulling down his pants, and Hiccup whimpered. He didn’t know why he made the sound. Was it fear? Need? 

“There we go.” Viggo’s voice was gravelly with lust. “What a lovely ass you have, my dear.” 

For a moment, there was nothing, but then Viggo was pressing two fingers coated in saliva against his rim. Hiccup had never done this before, was sure that it would hurt, but maybe that was okay. 

He gasped and lifted his head as Viggo pushed his fingers in. His muscles clamped down around them, as if holding off entry.

“Relax, darling.” Viggo ran his other hand down along Hiccup’s spine. “ _ Relax _ .”

So, Hiccup took a deep breath and laid his head back down. His muscles unclenched and Viggo was able to press his fingers in further. It didn’t feel that great, and Hiccup wondered why men enjoyed this. That is, until Viggo curled his fingers inside of him and pressed on  _ something  _ that had pleasure bursting through Hiccup’s core. He shouted at the shock of it, panted. 

“Lovely.” Viggo leaned over him, began pressing kisses to the back of his neck and down along his spine. As he did this, he rubbed at those nerves, turning Hiccup into a whining mess. 

And Hiccup loved it. It was wrong of him, so terribly wrong, but this was  _ good _ . 

But he had to deny it. He had to make Viggo think he was raping him. 

“No, stop.” 

“Mm hm.” He sounded entirely unconvinced. He began moving his fingers in and out of him, and the friction of that felt good in a strange way. It had Hiccup moaning and digging at the desk with his nails. 

“I usually do three fingers for this,” Viggo said, pulling away, making Hiccup feel oddly empty, “but I want you  _ now. _ ”

That should have frightened Hiccup, should have sent him running, but he stayed where he was as Viggo went to a chest and retrieved a jar of something - probably oil. Once he came back over and set the jar down on the desk, Hiccup heard his belt drop heavily to the ground. The oil was uncorked, taken from Hiccup’s view, and he guessed that he was spreading it on his cock. Gods, how large was he? He was a big man. Surely-

The head pushed against his hole. Hiccup drew in a sharp breath at the feeling of him as he sank into him. Oh, the monstrosity of him! Hiccup was whining and crying out in a mix of pain and pleasure. He was  _ huge _ , stretching him much more than two fingers had, and going deeper too. Finally, he was fully sheathed in him. 

Viggo sighed, grasped at his hips. They almost ached from the pressure of him. It was like he was up against his spine. 

“I’ll start slowly,” Viggo assured him. He followed through on his word with his first thrust, and the second, and the third. Hiccup had a white-knuckled grip on the desk, yelping at the sensations. It was overwhelming. He was so full that it felt like there should be a bulge in his belly, and with each thrust Viggo was rubbing against those nerves he’d stimulated earlier, making Hiccup’s cock terribly hard. He was leaking too, he was pretty sure. 

“ _ Agh _ , Viggo, oh gods…” Right. He wasn’t supposed to be enjoying this. “ _ Stop _ ,” he moaned out.

“Not until we’re both fulfilled. I know this is what you-” a grunt- “wanted.”

As time went on, Viggo began to pick up the pace, rocking Hiccup into the desk, making him moan and shout. He’d entirely forgotten about the guards hearing this. 

Viggo stayed true to his word and fucked Hiccup till he was screaming in pleasure. He hadn’t even orgasmed and this was the best thing he’d ever felt.

The only warning that Viggo was going to finish in him was throbbing, and then there was wet heat and stickiness inside of him. It wasn’t an unpleasant feeling, just new. Viggo groaned with his release, and Hiccup hated to admit that it was a wonderful noise. 

Before Hiccup could say anything, Viggo was manhandling him rather easily, flipping him onto the desk on his back. He looked at where his cock stood tall and erect, wrapping his hand around it and pumping. Hiccup’s eyes rolled back and he shuddered and moaned. Three of Viggo’s fingers entered him, and it was easy due to the wetness and the stretching. He began rubbing against those nerves at the same time he stroked his cock, and Hiccup felt like he was going to explode. 

He did, if an orgasm could be called that. He yelled loudly, arching hard into Viggo’s hands. Viggo laughed, sounding incredibly pleased with himself. 

Then it was over, and Hiccup was just laying on the desk, mostly naked, covered in cum and breathing hard. He kept his eyes closed, not wanting to look at Viggo, because then he’d admit that he’d enjoyed this. 

“Let’s get you cleaned up and back to your friends,” Viggo said, patting him on the chest. He bent over to pick up his belt, began buckling it. His cock was put away. “I’m sure you didn’t tell them where you were really going.”

Hiccup nodded and slid off the desk. His legs were wobbly, and Viggo had to steady him. He went to a washbasin and wet a cloth, then handed it to Hiccup so he could clean himself up. It felt awkward doing so in front of Viggo, but the man refused to turn his back and give Hiccup some privacy. 

Hiccup felt better once he was dressed, more invigorated, more confident. He was always shy without his clothes. 

“I’ll have my men retrieve your dragon,” Viggo told him. “And then I’ll send you on your way.” He left the tent, and Hiccup was alone to contemplate what had just happened. 

Had it been consensual? Maybe. Hiccup had kept saying no, but he hadn’t really meant it. He’d enjoyed having sex with Viggo - not that he would ever tell him. 

After a few minutes, Viggo called for Hiccup to come outside, and he straightened from where he’d been leaning against the desk. He was sore on the inside, and riding would be a pain, but he wanted to get home. He didn’t want to discuss with Viggo what had just occurred. 

He came outside to find Toothless unchained, unmuzzled, and unharmed. He ran up to him, gave him a huge hug. 

“Oh, bud, I was so worried about you.”

“Well, you could say I know how to treat my guests.” Viggo smirked at his own joke, and Hiccup responded with a glare.

“Oh, don’t give me that look, Hiccup. We both know you enjoyed that.” He gave him a pat on the ass. “Now, on your way home.”

Not saying goodbye, not sure how to, Hiccup mounted Toothless, and they took off. He gave Viggo one last look before they disappeared into the cloud cover. He would tell his friends that his patrol had been fruitless, and that he had found nothing. 


End file.
